


Flying Lessons

by 22FluffyTheSpider123



Category: The World of Draganes
Genre: Gen, Original Character(s), Original Story - Freeform, Sparrow is an oblivious little cinnamon bun, Stripes does his best, The World of Draganes - Freeform, but kids, probably takes place not too long after the events of the last story, very short story based on a lil idea i had
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-07-21
Updated: 2018-07-21
Packaged: 2019-06-14 00:15:44
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,112
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15376521
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/22FluffyTheSpider123/pseuds/22FluffyTheSpider123
Summary: Stripes attempts to teach little Sparrow on how to fly. This was either a really good or really bad idea.





	Flying Lessons

"Alright" Stripes said with a slightly weary if not amused huff as the little elemental before him rubbed her head, "lets try that again, shall we?"

Stripes was currently tutoring (or trying to at least) a little elemental child named Sparrow that Sprite had brought back home on how to fly, after he noticed their clumsy attempt at taking off to follow Sprite who bless their little soul had been doing their best to show Sparrow how to fly themselves.  
But given the fact that they both had entirely different wing types (and the fact that Sprite was able to take flight with little effort at all) had the poor elemental struggling to keep pace. Stripes had decided to jump in and help out instead as he had a similar set of wings to Sparrow and therefore would be able to show her how to do it.

At least that is what he had hoped.

So far little progress had been made, but Sparrow seemed eager to keep trying and so Stripes kept at it. So far it had been their 5th attempt but to her credit, Stripes thought as Sparrow got back to her feet again with a pout she had almost held it that time. The jump albeit still a little wonky still had the desired effect of lifting Sparrow off the ground enough to flap her wings and keep her airborne.

That is, it WOULD have kept her airborne had she flapped her wings more than once. Stripes had suspected she had been trying to do a faster take off by thrusting her wings sharply downwards but the result of that was moving upwards slightly and then proceeding to face-plant into the ground after losing her balance.

Stripes knelt down in front of the elemental child who had decided to plop herself back down onto the floor while rubbing off the remaining bits of grass and dirt stuck to her face. She looked up at Stripes with a small sheepish smile.

"So" Stripes began, "Are you aware on where you went wrong this time?"

Sparrow looked to the side (or at least seemed to - it was hard to tell with someone with no visible pupils) her small bluish white wings twitched slightly, and she fidgeted a little with the floof on her hood before letting out a small soft whistle.

"Mhm indeed you did. The move you attempted is not as easy as it looks is it?" Stripes said with a trace of an amused expression. Sparrow looked back up at Stripes and shrugged with a small grin as if to say 'It was worth a try!'

Stripes rolled his own eyes and stood up, shortly followed by Sparrow. "Yes well for now lets just stick to basics. We can worry about the more complicated stuff later on. Now lets go through what i had told you before again. Now what you do first is..."

As Stripes began his explanation again on how to properly do a take off, he failed to notice Sparrow get distracted by a passing butterfly. Now as a child with the same attention span of that which she was named after, she was very quick to forget entirely what she was supposed to be doing in favour of following the little flying insect.

"-and now watch closely as i again show you how.. to..." Stripes trailed off as he became suddenly aware of the lack of a certain elemental child. He turned his head left and right quickly looking for the child but could not see her anywhere. He groaned and smacked a hand to his face.

"Ohhh for the love of- I look away for 5 seconds..." he grumbled in annoyance as he began looking around the area.

As Stripes checked some bushes, a small soft giggle so quiet it would have been missed by anyone else who didn't have the same sharp hearing of an Aerrell Kelf caught his attention. Popping his head out of the bush he had been looking in, Stripes looked up to his right where a tall tree was sat. High above among its branches, he spotted Sparrow crawling along on one the smaller ones, still following the little butterfly.

Stripes stared for a moment utterly baffled.

How in the heck did she...?

Stripes then became acutely aware of the faint sounds of creaking. His gaze shifted from Sparrow to what appeared to be a rather weak branch. Sparrow - oblivious the the danger - was leaning precariously on the said branch as she attempted to reach out to the butterfly she had been following.

Suddenly intensely aware of the dangerous situation, Stripes shook his head fully snapping himself out of his stupor and ran up to the tree just as he heard the painfully terrifying sound of the thin weak branch snapping under Sparrow's weight causing her to fall. Stripes panicked.

"NononoNO-"

Without thinking, he leapt up in a take off to catch the falling child as she fell. However in his panic, Stripes miscalculated the falling speed of the child and that combined with Sparrow being heavier than she looked caused him to plummet the relatively short distance back down to the ground again with a thud.

Stripes lay there on his back as pieces of leaves and broken branch fell on and around him. He wheezed and shuddered, slightly winded from the impact. His wings were enclosed around little Sparrow who he had held to his chest in a protective manner. After a short moment the shock began to reside, and Stripes carefully unwrapped his wings. To his relief, Sparrow although looking rather dazed appeared to be unharmed.

"You.. you ok kid?" Stripes wheezed as he released the elemental child from his hold.

Sparrow looked up and around as she sat up on Stripes chest causing him to wheeze more at the extra weight, before casting her eyes back down at Stripes again. A large grin spread across her face and she began to laugh and clap happily. Whether or not it was from the shock of the fall or simply from childish ignorance on the situation was unclear but Stripes nonetheless grimaced and huffed grumpily as his wings relaxed and splayed out on the ground.

"Least' someones having fun" he grumbled.

Despite his predicament, after a short moment a small smile began to twitch the corners of Stripes mouth as Sparrow's gentle laughter and overall happy expression combined with the overwhelming relief at seeing her safe and sound caught up with him. However...

"I think" Stripes huffed wearily as he let his head fall back onto the floor, "That that is enough training for one day."


End file.
